In current vehicle diagnosis, a user often uses a scanner to read out information related to a vehicle system via one or more electronic control units (ECUs) in the vehicle. The scanner then presents such information to the user in one or more lists. Frequently, the user has to sort out as to which parameter in a list shows what type of information and which value relates to which function or component of the vehicle. It is not only time consuming but also confusing.